Thinking About
by allyann
Summary: A brief glimpse into Iroh's thoughts on Korra and her friends


Thinking about

The boat lurched underneath General Iroh's feet but he stood strong, unwavering above deck. He stared at shore of Republic City, thinking back to his arrival only a week before.

Iroh had met with the Avatar and her friends, familiarized himself with the station and the state of peril within the city walls. Now that he knew the gravity of the situation, the General had surrounded himself in plans, strategies, anything he could to further the attack movement against the Equalists.

Iroh was infuriated by the attack on the city. He gazed out at the great metropolis, cast in shadow by the setting sun, amber hues painting the beautiful landscape. Growing up, Iroh had always been taught that Republic City was a place of peace, an ideal civilization where the people were in balance with one another. This idealism led him to become shocked when he received a wire from the Avatar, calling for his help.

Iroh shook his head. running his hand along the ships rails. How could a City with so much promise, intended to be the capitol of a new, balanced world be so broken itself. The General knew that he must do all he could to protect this city that his Grandfather had put so much work into forming with the Avatar. If it was Grandfather Zuko's dream, then it was worth Iroh's hardest efforts to save it. He had to save it, for Grandfather. He must show him that he was capable of protecting the world, leading a nation, and keeping the world in balance. Iroh wanted, no needed to make his Grandfather proud.

The General had known coming into the battle that the Avatar would be one of his greatest allies. But in the few short days he had known her, she had become his closest ally. The General had become…entranced. Avatar Korra was nothing like he had expected and yet she was all he could have hoped for in an ally and Avatar. She was strong and proud, courageous and fiery.

And beautiful. The Avatar was beautiful. One could not ignore her strong features, her ready smile and her shining eyes. But, Iroh chastised himself mentally, he was not here for courting. He was here to take back Republic City. Yet sitll every time Korra came near him….

The General began to make his way around the deck, tracing the railing with his hands, eyes glued to the shore ahead. He passed the young friend of the Avatar, Asami Sato. The girl jogged past him, looking slightly upset as she turned to mount the stairs to travel below deck. A few moments later another of Korra's friends cruised passed him, hands jammed in his pockets, a look of frustration and sadness hanging on his face. As he passed the General he glared and turned to follow Asami below deck.

He admires the Avatar, thought Iroh with a small pang of jealousy which confused Iroh. Ever since the Avatar's team had come aboard the ship, the new headquarters for the resistance, to stay while they plotted their attack, Iroh had noticed the intricate dynamics of the group, the twisted and unsure relationships between the Avatar and her friends. It was very interesting to admire teenagers from a far, especially since Iroh had barely had time to be a real teenager himself. His life was buried in ritual and duty and responsibility. That left little time for a social life of any kind. Iroh grimaced but reminded himself of his great destiny, a destiny that, to be fulfilled, required a great deal of work and sacrifice.

The General paused at the front of the boat, leaning over the rail and staring at the City. I will take Republic City back, thought Iroh. He heard the waves slap across the hull, felt the gentle sway of the boat underneath his feet and soaked up the fading light of the sun dancing across the dark water of the bay. He shut his eyes, only to hear soft footsteps approaching behind him.

Thinking it was one of his Commanders he bolted upright, only to hear "Hello Iroh."

He turned to stare into her eyes, shimmering in the warm light, still as blue as the sea, and causing his stomach to clench. He steadied himself and with a small smile said "Hello Avatar."

She came to stand beside him, forearms placed on the rail. "I told you," she said staring out at the sea, then turning to face Iroh, "Call me Korra." She smiled and stepped closeer to Iroh continuing to gaze at him.

At first thee General looked away but then he gave in. He turned his face to hers stepping closer to her and the rail. Her eyes gleamed as she smiled and set her hand upon his.

"Why are you out her alone?" Korra asked turning to the darkening bay.

"I was thinking."

"About what?"

"About the attack on the City, and…other things," he whispered, glaring into the black water. The last of the sunlight was disappearing, only sliver of the sun hung above the horizon.

"Oh. I think about the attack too. But we've planned, we've done all we can. All that is left is to put it into play."

"I know."

"Is that the only thing you were thinking about?" Korra asked spinning to face Iroh. His black hair danced in the sea breeze, the sun's receding light casting dark shadows across his face. His intense stare turned to her.

"No I was thinking about other things as well."

"Like…?" she persisted.

"Nothing. A lot of things. I….uh…" he couldn't understand why he became so tongue tied around her. He felt his face flush and looked away.

"Nothing huh? Well I wasn't thinking about 'nothing'. You wanna know what I was thinking about?" she asked turning to face him and stepping so close that Iroh turned to face her and they were pressed against one another.

"What," he whispered feeling her hand leave his and move to rest on his shoulder.

"I was thinking about you.." she trailed off, eyes swimming in the fading summer light. He know what she wanted and he knew he wanted the same thing.

His self control waned and he cupped her face in his hand. He brushed a stray lock of hair from her, eyes, gazing into her blue eyes, absorbing the details of her face.

He pressed his lips to her and she moved her body towards his. He pressed her to him as he turned his back to the rail. He stopped, breathless and looked down into her smiling face, a sly grin upon her mouth.

"Thats good," he whispered lips to her ear, breath tickling her neck. "Because I was thinking about you too." He smiled and kissed her again, more powerfully this time, and held her close as the sun shrank beneath the horizon and they were left alone, in one another's arms beneath the starlight reflecting on the bay


End file.
